


Switching Between Blondes

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Lingerie, Pubic Hair, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: Maribelle and Lissa arrange a lusty night where they let each other's boyfriend fuck them.





	Switching Between Blondes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrib_eyeSteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/gifts).

"T-this isn't right!" Lissa whined, sitting with her legs spread on the soft rug on her floor, moaning as Ricken expertly ate her pussy out, his tongue focused on lapping at her clit. Lissa was wearing a yellow babydoll gown that showed off her full cleavage with a matching garter belt and thigh highs just like Maribelle. She even had a frilly choker around her neck of the same yellow color as her usual cleric dress, and her yellow panties had been pulled to the side by Ricken, who was all too eager to burry is tongue in her snatch.

The princess leaned against Maribelle, the two girls were sitting back-to-back and letting each other's lovers eat them out. Lissa was taken back at how precisely Ricken was lapping at her clit, he was so focused and willing to stimulate her little nub with quick flicks of his tongue.

Maribelle on the other hand got exactly what she had expected; for the last few minutes she had been leaning her head back and moaning lowly as Donnel recklessly licked and kissed her slit, she had her hand buried in his curly hair as he lapped at her entrance with great eagerness. Maribelle sat wearing a pink corset and a matching garter belt and thigh highs, she wasn't donning any panties and that made it easier for Donnel's task. Maribelle could tell he was eager to please, but she was sure Lissa spoiled the farm boy and was probably the one down preforming oral sex most of the time. Though she did admit, feeling his tongue massaging her labia and her dripping entrance was more than antiquate; she was already getting closer and closer to getting off, and sitting up against Lissa only made the scene better.

"H-he shouldn't be this good at eating pussy," Lissa moaned, her sentence directed at Maribelle. The princess arched her back and enjoyed the mage's skilled tongue working back and forth against her clit, her pussy juices ran eagerly as Lissa felt so hot and needy. The pleasure was getting to her already, with each stroke of Ricken's tongue on her little nub, she grew that much closer to cumming.

"Donnel has a way's to go with this act, but he should be easy to teach," Maribelle said cooly, keeping her moans in check as she didn't want to give into Donnel's sloppy pussy eating 'technique', she leaned back against Lissa, keeping their backs together as the boys laid flat between their legs and devoured their pussies. The noble girl watched eagerly as the commoner had his mouth pressed against her bare, leaking twat and went all out with placing steady licks and kisses to her needy little cunt. She just wanted her holes filled and fucked at this point; Donnel's fast-working tongue was nice, but having his big cock slamming in and out of her pussy or her ass would be even better. "I warned you how throughly Ricken eats pussy dear," Maribelle purred, basking in hearing Lissa's moans as she pried her attention from Donnel lewdly slurping at her own pussy. It felt so good to have something different done to her pussy, and Maribelle was more than excited for all the ways she and Lissa would be getting plowed tonight.

"Oh! Oh gods!" Lissa whined, throwing her head back as as she came hard and squirted all over Ricken's face, her body tensed up wonderfully while a sensation of bliss ran through her. Ricken kept rolling his tongue all around her clit even as her release hit her.

"Get that tongue deeper," Maribelle growled, she threaded her fingers into Donnel's curly locks as her own orgasm crept up on her. She pulled his face closer into her pussy with the hand in his hair, moaning as his tongue wiggled excitedly inside her hole. She didn't quite gush like Lissa did, but she leaned back harder against the princess and cried out in sheer bliss as her orgasm engulfed her senses. 

Both girls were soon panting with delighted smiles upon their faces, and the boys both rose to their knees to show off their throbbing erections.

"We got things rollin', ain't it time for the real fun?" Donnel asked, not directing his question to any girl in particular.

"Very well," Maribelle quickly responded, standing up, "Come, Donnel," The noble spoke, encouraging Lissa's lover to follow her over to the big rectangular mirror off in the corner of the room. She stood in front of the mirror and placed both of her hands on the reflective glass and stuck out her round, plump butt. Maribelle felt Donnel's hand resting on her wide hips as he stood behind her, he lined his cock up with her tight little asshole and prodded at her backdoor firmly. "How bold of you, attempting to claiming a woman's rear without even asking for permission," Maribelle teased feeling Donnel's cockhead pushing into her ass and his shaft sliding all the way forward into her rear hole. 

"W-wow! Yer rear end feels tighter than Lissa's wet hole!"

"Mm, enjoy my ass, Donnel," Maribelle moaned, feeling Donnel winding his hips back before they slammed into her, shoving his dick balls-deep back into her asshole and kicking off a flow of steady back and forth thrusts with his big length.

Still on the rug, Lissa was on her back with Ricken kneeling between her legs. He pulled her yellow panties down her thighs and lifted her legs up to completely pull her underwear up and off her legs. Ricken lined his cock up with Lissa's snatch, looking over the lovely princess and her alluring yellow nightwear that put her nice perky tits on display. Looking back down, he noticed the trimmed, square patch of blonde pubes right above her dripping slit, "Maribelle usually shaves all her hair off down there," Ricken spoke.

"Yeah, well Maribelle's no fun, next time we do something like this I'll let my bush grow out if you want!" Lissa responded.

Ricken groaned at the pigtailed girl's words and shoved his cock right into her eager pussy. He remained knelt and held onto her thin waist as he began to push and drag his cock in and out of her royal twat, the mage moaned happily as her wet vaginal walls wrapped needfully around his shaft, he thrusted back and forth steadily, fucking the delightful princess hard as he heard his own lover whining from getting her ass fucked. Ricken turned his head to the corner of the room where Maribelle and Donnel were fucking at; he watched as Donnel rammed his cock again and again into Maribelle's tight little pucker, making Maribelle scream in delight as the farmer was fucking her ass hard and loose.

Maribelle watched her own lustful expressions and her round titties bouncing in the mirror's reflection as Donnel's dick roughly shoved in and out of her tight little asshole. She looked downward amidst the firm anal fucking and watched as the boy's balls swinging with his thrusts forward and as they slapped her leaking cunt. It had been a while since Maribelle took a hard anal ravaging, and she was certain Donnel would absolutely wreck her ass. "Fuck my tight ass hard," Maribelle whined, biting down on her lower lip as Donnel's cock pistoned in and out of her backdoor; the tight, heated friction leaving her pussy drooling hungrily and filling her up with a hot flow of anal induced pleasure.

Standing behind the fat-assed noble woman, Donnel let his own coos of joy flow from his lips while he thrusted his cock back and forth inside Maribelle's clenching asshole, her rear entrance was so warm and snug, leaving him soaking in a wonderful friction. "Heh! Never thought a lady's butt would feel like heaven, you don't mind if I fill it up with my white seed do ya?" Donnel asked cheerfully, ramming his hips firmly into Maribelle and fucking her quick and hard, letting his lust guide his lower half's movements.

On the other side of the bed and room, Lissa and Ricken moved over to the vanity, Lissa was bent over side-to-side of the vanity chair, letting Ricken pound her pussy from behind. The mage was eagerly shoving his hips back and forth, driving his cock deep into Lissa's tight snatch, fucking her dripping hole steadily as he yearned to cum deep inside her neatly trimmed twat. Ricken's eyes peered down and gawked at the princess's perky butt, his gaze guilty getting a glimpse in between her rear cheeks and on her pink pucker. He heard Maribelle moaning across the room from having her ass fucked hard, and the young mage wondered how Lissa would sound with a dick deep in her asshole.

Lissa clutched the edge of the chair desperately, she was lost in the grand sensation of Ricken's cock shove back and forth deep inside her eager pussy, the whole night and situation was a thrill in itself; Lissa could hear her lover moaning as he fucked Maribelle in the ass, and the princess delighted in hearing Maribelle's low, lusty moans as the noblewoman got her tiny pink butthole repeatedly stuffed. Though Lissa's own ass was yearning to be filled, the blonde bit her lip at the mental image of herself sucking on Ricken's cock while Donnel ruthlessly pounded her rear from behind.

Maribelle whined in fierce delight as she came from having her ass pounded, she squirted all over the mirror at her groin level, her anal passage tightened as her orgasm took over. "G-gods!" Maribelle moaned, palms pressed flat against the mirror while Donnel continued to thrust deep into her clenching rear, each shove of his cock urged another spurt of quim out of her urethra.

"W-wow!" Donnel gasped, feeling Maribelle's tight asshole wrapping harder around his girth, he held onto her round butt firmly and pushed himself to deliver his final few thrusts. Donnel slammed his dick balls-deep inside the noble's anal hole, and came with a loud groan, his dick twitched inside her ass and he filled her rear up with thick shots of white hot spunk. Donnel squeezed both of Maribelle's ass cheeks, taking in the feeling of her clenching hole wrapped warmly around his own pulsing shaft.

Ricken gave his last thrust into Lissa, he drove his thick cock deep into her snatch and came, spewing out spurts of thick cum Into her convulsing pussy as the princess had hit her own release. Ricken cooed as he pulled back, slipping out of the princess's cunt and watched as his thick seed began to spill out of her hole.

Shortly, all four Shepherds returned to the floor, smiles on their faces as they looked around at the opposite gender for their next mate.  
****************  
Ricken was sitting on the large bed that sat against the wall opposite of the door, he was taking a break while Maribelle and Lissa decided to work Donnel over. He was slowly jerking his own cock off while he sat at the edge of the bed and 

Donnel was standing where he and Ricken ate their pussies at, he leaned his head back and groaned steadily as both girls were down on their knees and each had a hand wrapped around his big cock. Donnel felt the constant delight of both Lissa and Maribelle's warm and soft hands stroking up and down his cock in unison, giving him a steady friction that he usually had to create with his own hands.

Lissa's eyes widened as she felt Ricken's creampie that was pumped into her pussy suddenly faded away; Maribelle had installed a strange invisible barrier in the room that quickly dissolved any lingering creampies and kept the men's dicks hard and pristine for switching between all three holes. It was a little disappointing for Lissa since she likes being filled and covered with cum, but she knew the boys wouldn't want to be covered in each other's seed.

"I'm having so much fun!" Lissa giggled, turning and giving Maribelle a playful kiss as they both jerked off her lover."

"Mm, it has been an adventurous day hasn't it? We should do this more often," Maribelle replied, smiling at her pigtailed friend before she turned her head back forward to focus on their task. She looked up at the farm boy's face, noting his deep breaths and his growing restlessness as they steadily pumped their hands up and down his twitching cock. "Try your hardest to cover our faces with your seed; we want to offer you boys something of a show." 

Donnel wasn't quite sure what she meant, but he was more than willing to enjoy the firm pumps of their hands that went up and down his shaft rapidly, he just imagined himself splattering his thick seed all across the two girls smiling faces. They were cheek to cheek and looking up at him as they jacked his cock off rapidly. "S-so good," Donnel groaned, feeling his balls tightening as the steady two-handed friction quickly worked him over to his edge. "Holy cow!" Donnel exclaimed, closing one eye out of desperation as a surge of bliss overcame him, his hips jerked forward and his cock jerked as well; spewing thick strands of cum all over Lissa and Maribelle's faces and into their open mouths.

Overly excited at the scene, Ricken slid off the bed with his dick in hand, he ran forward up beside Donnel and aimed his cocktip with the cum-covered girls' faces, he swore and splattered his own thick load all over their pretty features as his hand slid back and forth along his shaft at a mad pace.

Both girls giggled naughtily and turned towards each other on their kneeling position, they both closed their eyes and pressed their lips together, finally kissing and combining the two mouthful of loads they both gathered.

Maribelle grabbed Lissa full breasts as she handed off the load of jizz in her mouth, she opened her eyes and pulled back to watch Lissa swallow the large batch of cum in a single gulp. Maribelle pushed Lissa down onto the floor. The noble laid right on top of Lissa, grinding her hips against Lissa's and rubbing their sweet pussies together as the thrill of kissing had engulfed all reasonable thoughts. Maribelle continued to press her tongue against Lissa's while their lips were still locked and they moaned from the salty taste of cum floating around in their mouths. Maribelle's opened amidst the lusty kiss, she felt both boy's cock suddenly rubbing against her ass, giving her a fun idea. 

The noblewoman pulled off of Lissa, she swallowed the cum still in her mouth and turned around to sit on Lissa's face. She laid all the way over Lissa's slender body and looked up at both young men as they eagerly awaited directions. "Come, Ricken, fuck my pussy from behind. And Donnel, come kneel in front of my dear Lissa and pound her lovely cunt."

"Is that all, Maribelle? I figured you'd have something more elaborate," Ricken said.

"Oh I do have something in mind; when you're at your climax, pull out of my pussy and cum in Lissa's mouth, and Donnel will do the same to me."

Both men heard and soaked in Maribelle's offer, Ricken got down on his knees behind Maribelle and swiftly shoved his cock into her pussy. Donnel also got down to a kneeling position, he brought his cock right up to Lissa's pussy while Maribelle looked up at him with a lusty smile. He shivered as Maribelle gave his cockhead a firm lick before he pushed in and sank into Lissa's twat.

Both men began to thrust eagerly, fucking their respective lover while the girls were in this odd 69 position, Ricken held onto Maribelle's wide hips and stole plenty of looks at her fat ass as he pounded her hard from behind, her pussy was overly tight as it hadn't been fucked this evening; her warm and slick inner walls wrapped snugly around the mage's meaty dick as he pushed his length back and forth, giving him and Maribelle all the sweet pleasure they needed.

In front of Maribelle, Donnel was busy guiding his own shaft balls-deep inside of Lissa's cunt, the farm boy was torn on focusing on watching his cock roughly slamming into Lissa hole or wanting to look at Maribelle's lewd, pleasured expression as she moaned like a bitch from Ricken hard thrusts. Donnel kept fucking Lissa good and hard, despite wanting to pull out and drive his dick into Maribelle's gaping, moaning mouth. 

Lissa and Maribelle were clutching onto each other in sheer delight as their boyfriends' cock pistoned in and out of their pussies, Maribelle watched with great content as Lissa's snatch being filled repeatedly and fucked; the noble was mesmerized at the up close sight of Lissa's pretty pink pussy getting hammered by the rough commoner, it was always odd to her that Lissa chose Donnel as a lover, but knowing first hand how well he could fuck, Maribelle quickly accepted Donnel being with Lissa.

The harsh fleshy sounds of Donnel and Ricken's hips slamming into Lissa and Maribelle's rang out and filled the room. It was a steady slapping sound amidst the whines coming from the girls and the pleasured grunts spilling from the men. The young blonde women eagerly took their man's dick and awaited patiently for the mouthful of seed from the other man.

"This feels so fucking good!" Lissa whined, head resting on the rug atop of the stone floor, seeing nothing but Ricken's plump nuts swaying back and forth just an inch above her face, Lissa stuck her tongue out and pressed it against Ricken's ball sac as the mage thrusted into Maribelle. The princess moaned and suckled on Ricken's hanging balls as her own pussy spread apart by Donnel's dick and fucked hard; the constant friction between Donnel's length and Lissa's own pussy was filling the pigtailed girl with lots of hot delight, the thrill and excitement of being pressed and touched by three people at once was driving Lissa further and further up the wall.

"Gods, you're acting so loose and undignified Lissa," Maribelle cooed, still on her hands and knees and hovering over her friend's body.

Lissa let Ricken's balls slip from her mouth for a retort, "I'm acting undignified? You squirted all over our mirror from getting your butt fucked! Not to mention you're getting off on seeing Donny stuffing my pussy~"

Maribelle rolled her eyes and focused on the pleasure; the steady, firm thrusts reaching deep inside her pussy had slowly built Maribelle up to her peak, her whines of joy were let loose and without restraint as her folds began to gush with sweet satisfaction, "G-gods! Fuck my needy little cunt!" Maribelle swore, clutching to Lissa's thighs while Ricken pounded her convulsing hole even harder.

"H-heh! She sounds just like a slut," Lissa moaned, feeling her own release on the horizon. She squirted onto Donnel's dick as her lover's shaft hypnotically rammed back and forth within her hot pussy. Lissa arched her back and screamed in sheer bliss as her orgasm ripped through her and left her feeling happy and blissfully hazy.

"H-here it comes!" Donnel exclaimed thrusting a few more times into Lissa before pulling out of his lover's sopping hole to shove his dick into Maribelle's mouth. Donnel pushed the noble's head down his shaft aways, making her gag as his rod throbbed and filled her mouth with a white, creamy load of seed. 

Ricken finished just after Donnel, he slipped out of Maribelle's pussy from fucking her doggy style and he scooted back a bit and shoved his cock into Lissa's open and awaiting mouth.

Lissa moaned as a hot gush of cum spilled into her mouth and quickly filled it, her eyes rolled back as the delightful salty jizz overwhelmed her tastebuds and left her orally delighted. 

Both men pulled out of the girls' mouths and watched as they both gulped down the loads of cum they took inside their mouths. Lissa and Maribelle quickly rose and fell into their lover's arms, all four Shepherds were panting, and they were also excited they had a another whole night of this foursome fun.


End file.
